Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to gloves and more particularly to nitrile gloves, such as those that may be used by medical professionals. Specifically, the present invention relates to a glove includes a first layer of nitrile rubber that is free of or essentially free of components that may cause hypersensitivity or allergic reaction in people who wear the glove. In particular, the nitrile rubber may be free of or essentially free of zinc and/or sulfur and/or accelerators and wherein an index finger region and/or middle finger region on the glove may be left un-textured or smooth to enable the user to easily take a patient's pulse.
Background Information
Nitrile or nitrile rubber gloves are well known in the art, such as for use in the medical field. One of the problems with such gloves is that some individuals have a hypersensitivity to various compounds that may be included in the gloves, such as zinc and/or sulfur and/or a variety of accelerators. Those accelerators may include but are not limited to components such as carbonates or thiurams. In addition, surgical or other gloves may have a tendency to stretch when worn for long periods of time, whereby the gloves may lose the ability to cling to the user's hand. This tendency for gloves to stretch may be a particular problem for surgeons.